Fruits Basket
}}Fruits Basket is a manga series written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. In 2001, the manga was adapted into a 26-episode anime series. The anime has received a reboot, the first season airing in 2019, and the second season is planned to release in 2020. Plot When high school student Tohru Honda's mother dies in a car crash, Tohru decides to live with her grandfather. Renovations on the house and unsupportive and unkind family members cause her to move out of her grandfather's house temporarily and, since she has nowhere else to go, Tohru begins living in a tent and supporting herself. That is, until she finds a home in the least likely of places, inhabited by her popular classmate Yuki Soma and his cousin Shigure. The first day Tohru moves into the Soma house, an orange haired teenager crashes through the roof of her new bedroom and starts attacking Yuki. This newcomer is Kyo, Yuki and Shigure's aggressively angry cousin. Tohru tries to stop the fight by holding him, causing him to transform into an orange cat in front of her. The Somas live with a curse. Twelve members of the family (not including Kyo, who is the cat) are possessed by spirits of the Chinese zodiac and turn into their zodiac animal when they are weak, under stress, embarrassed, or when hugged by someone of the opposite sex. When Tohru discovers the Somas' secret, she promises not to tell and is allowed to keep living with them. Although the Somas' curse is deeper and darker than Tohru realized, her presence and her acceptance of them soon becomes a large, positive influence on those possessed by the zodiac. She sets out to break the curse and, on the way, meets and discovers the Soma's vengeful zodiac spirits. Each has a different personality, just like the animals in the Chinese zodiac. One by one, Tohru's existence changes the Soma clan's lives forever. Characters :Tohru Honda :Kyo Sohma :Yuki Sohma :Shigure Sohma :Arisa Uotani :Saki Hanajima :Akito Sohma :Kagura Sohma :Hatsuharu Sohma :Kisa Sohma :Hiro Sohma :Isuzu Sohma :Momiji Sohma :Kureno Sohma :Hatori Sohma :Ayame Sohma :Ritsu Sohma :Mayuko Shiraki :Machi Kuragi :Kakeru Manabe :Katsuya Honda :Kyoko Honda :Mine Kuramae :Mitsuru Ships Het :Akieno — the ship between Akito Sohma and Kureno Sohma :Akigure — the ship between Akito Sohma and Shigure Sohma :Hatsuzu — the ship between Hatsuharu Sohma and Isuzu Sohma :Kaguyo — the ship between Kagura Sohma and Kyo Sohma :Katsko — the ship between Katsuya Honda and Kyoko Honda :Kiro — the ship between Kisa Sohma and Hiro Sohma :Kurisa — the ship between Kureno Sohma and Arisa Uotani :Kyohru — the ship between Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda :Mayutori — the ship between Mayuko Shiraki and Hatori Sohma :Miyame — the ship between Mine Kuramae and Ayame Sohma :Momiru — the ship between Momiji Sohma and Tohru Honda :Ritru — the ship between Ritsu Sohma and Mitsuru :Yuchi — the ship between Yuki Sohma and Machi Kuragi :Yukiru — the ship between Yuki Sohma and Tohru Honda Slash :Ayatori — the ship between Ayame Sohma and Hatori Sohma :Hatuki — the ship between Hatsuharu Sohma and Yuki Sohma :Kyouki — the ship between Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma :Yukeru — the ship between Yuki Sohma and Kakeru Manabe Femslash :Tohaki — the ship between Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima :Tohiko — the ship between Tohru Honda and Akito Sohma Family :Tohko — the ship between Tohru Honda and Kyoko Honda Fandom FAN FICTION : List